A Day in the Life
by kitsune203
Summary: Sequel to “Why this is Happening”. A patch of angst, Narutocentric, with a hint of Narusaku Sasunaru. Starts normally, then fades into an AU. Oneshot for now. Songfic. Implied death. M for safety. Naruto muses on what could have been with team seven, and


A Day In the Life

_Disclaim: I don't claim ownership of the song (A Day in the Life, by the Beatles), or the characters used. However, I do claim ownership of how the two are used together. _

_Summary: Sequel to "Why this is Happening". A patch of angst, Naruto-centric, with a hint of Narusaku/ Sasunaru. Starts normally, then fades into an AU. One-shot. Songfic. Implied death. Naruto muses on what could have been with team seven, and what really happened._

**Start One-shot**

_I read the news today, oh boy._

_About a lucky man who made the grade,_

_And though the news was rather sad,_

_Well, I just had to laugh._

_I saw the photograph._

Naruto looked at the newspaper. Of course, he already knew the story. He was their teammate. Even if they weren't there anymore. He'd still be their teammate.

However, he had long recovered the loss of his old friends. Or at least, that's what he thought. He looked at the picture featured on the front of the newspaper. It was that old picture of him and his team. Kakashi standing over them like a proud father, Sakura grinning happily, him glaring angrily at Sasuke, and Sasuke looking at Naruto with a peeved off expression.

He laughed a small laugh, which he had not done in a while. After all, they all looked so innocent. So care-free. But, gravity would come down, and the innocence could not last forever. Who would ever guess Naruto would live the longest?

_He blew his mind out in a car_

_He didn't notice how the lights had changed_

_A crowd of people stood and stared_

_They'd not seen his face before_

_Nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords_

Kakashi had died when he was hit with the full-force of a train. People everywhere had bemoaned the death of such a great ninja by such menial measures.

Of course, what they didn't know was that it wasn't an accident. Kakashi had been planning this a while, after two of his students died, and his third never smiled at him. He failed as a teacher.

He failed as that father in the picture.

Naruto just wondered if he had a place in heaven. The old man had earned it. He had earned the right to be with that friend who gave him the eye, which he hid.

Vaguely, he wondered what Kakashi would look like as an angel.

_I saw a film today, oh boy_

_The English Army had just won the war_

_A crowd of people turned away_

_But I just had to look,_

_Having read the book._

Naruto had the day off, and he went to see movies alone. Mostly the old movies with good men and bad men, no gray area. He liked it because the good men never had to regret killing the bad men.

Not once had he seen an old Western where the good guy mourned over the loss of an enemy who stole his wife or his gold. Sometimes, he liked to imagine life as an old Western. No "good" guy was ever turned upon in a Western and not believed.

**Flashback**

_Naruto looked at Sasuke as he walked away from their start of a brawl. _

"_Why?"_

"_My family needs to be avenged."_

_Naruto stood there as Sasuke walked away, then calling out to Sakura he told her about Sasuke._

"_Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't do that! Stop being stupid!" And she turned her back on him and walked away._

**End flashback**

Maybe if she had listened to him that day, she could have lived on to today. Maybe Kakashi would be here, too.

The next movie he walked into was "Icha Icha Violence". Kakashi never got around to finishing it, so Naruto read it and walked into the theatre. Maybe if he saw it alone, it would bring back a little of Kakashi to him.

_I'd love to turn you on._

Naruto watched as the woman in the movie flexed her body this way and that. He watched as she flew and then dropped.

Was this what he wanted with Sakura?

Thinking that as he walked home, he decided he would start anew. Maybe even meet his Sakura in his next life.

So as the wonderful blade found its way across Naruto's hand, he thought of his wonderful Sakura.

_I'm coming for you. I'm coming._

**Here comes ye AU**

_Woke up, fell out of bed,_

_Dragged a comb across my head_

_Found my way downstairs and drank a cup,_

_And looking up I noticed I was late._

Naruto tossed and turned this way and that in his bed, and then he fell off of it. _Oh joy! I get another day of working for the old hag!_

He took a glance at his alarm clock, and he noticed something.

"Eh? It's eight? No! This can't be! I have work in ten minutes!"

_Found my coat and grabbed my hat_

_Made the bus in seconds flat_

_Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,_

_Somebody spoke and I went into a dream_

Naruto ran to the bus, and just barely made it.

"Thanks for holding the bus, Kakashi!"

"No problem Naruto. Anything for an old friend, huh?"

Naruto made his way to the second floor of the double-decker, as he often did, and he sat on the top. _Geez, there are **way** more people than usual. Or maybe I just don't notice… Hey! Who's that guy in my seat?_

"Um… Sir? That's my seat. Can I sit there?" Naruto asked of the dark-haired stranger.

After staring at Naruto for a moment, the dark haired stranger turned away. "No. I like this seat."

"Look, bastard! I like this seat! Give it to me!"

"No, moron!"

However, instead of his comment angering Naruto, it made him happy. _I know that voice… But where? Where?_

He then fainted.

_I read the news today, oh boy_

_Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire_

_And though the holes were rather small_

_They had to count them all_

_Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall_

Naruto seemed to be watching a movie. He saw holes dug for a grave and people crying everywhere. He shouted at them, but they couldn't hear.

"Why did he die so young?" He recognized the voice as that of Lee, his old friend. "He was in the prime of his youth!"

_What are you talking about? I'm right here! _Naruto screamed. But, still, no one heard him.

"At least we can lay him with his teammates at long last…"

_Teammates? I wasn't on a sports team!_

"Yeah… Sakura and Sasuke would love to know that he's there forever to keep them standing."

Naruto floated over. _Sasuke? Sakura? Sakura… the girl who I had a crush on in grade school? But… who is Sasuke?_

Naruto drifted to the picture at the grave. The dark-haired stranger was on it… _Sasuke?_

_I'd love to turn you on._

Naruto looked at the stranger when he came to.

"Moron! You scared me, passing out like that!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto acted on instinct and pressed his lips against those of Sasuke.

"What? How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked, concerned for his safety.

"I had a dream… and you were there…"

"I was… there? Where is there?"

"You were just… there," Naruto answered, not knowing the case.

"That's… nice." Sasuke pulled the rope. "This is my stop," he noted, stating the obvious.

Just as Sasuke was leaving, Naruto called out. "Sasuke! Is dinner fine?"

"Yes."

"I-I'll see you then!"

"See you around, moron." Sasuke waved over his shoulder.

Naruto smiled fondly, as for he liked the nickname, even though he just received it. Then cruel reality hit him.

_Crap. Where does he live?_

**End One-shot**

There we go! There might be a follow-up, but only if I get overwhelming response asking for it. I can't wait to update everything! (does happy dance)

R&R, then R&R! xD


End file.
